Half
by groansnarlraor
Summary: Story is about Bella's half sister, Bridget who is most definitely not human. She inherited a very special gift. She will leave big mark that changes the history of vamps and wolves. Summary sucks. Please R&R. First fic. :D EdwardxBella. BridgetxJacob.
1. Prologue

_AN: First fic. Please, please bear with it. :D The stuff here are slightly different from the stuff in Twilight. I made up some "features" but, HEY. This is my fic so I get to decide what to do with it. Just please tell me if I should continue it or not. I'd really appreciate reviews. Positive or negative. Whatever. Just please review:D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that is connected to it. I only own those that you do not recognize in the story. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer, we're all boyfriendless searching for our own Edward Cullen. HAHAHA. Peace out. :D_

**HALF**

**Prologue**

And I thought I was the only one left. After my mother died, I really thought there was no one else like me. You know the unfathomable god-like beauty (or goddess), smooth pale skin and golden brown eyes.

Nope. I really had no idea, not even the slightest hint, that there were other vampires aside from my mother.

My name is Bridget Liz Swan. Daughter of Charlie Swan and Annaliz Simmons. And half-sister of Isabella Swan.

And yes. I am a vampire. Correction, HALF vampire. Only physically though. I don't have the same craving for blood or whatever and my eyes don't turn black when I'm hungry or thirsty. My stomach merely growls. But, another thing I have noticed, I move faster than a normal human does. And my senses are more sensitive too.

Don't ask me why because I didn't know how that happened. All I know is that my mother is a vampire. She has this uncanny ability to "pretend" that she's human, thus giving everyone an explanation why I was born. I was told that she met Charlie about more than a year after Renee, Bella's mom, left him. They never got married. They never had the chance. Because after I was born, she "died." Yup. She faked her death to save us (Charlie and I) from the vicious fangs of the Voltouri(_spl?_). And before she died, she specifically asked Charlie to have her cremated.

So, I never met her. Why do I know she's a vampire? Simple. From another mythical creature that existed in my wonderful fictional life, my grandmother, Camilla Swan.

She's a werewolf. So that makes Charlie a werewolf too? No. My grandmother was a special kind. In our blood runs the werewolf blood that holds the gift of knowledge. (Ha! I know. The first time I heard about it, I laughed out loud.) Anyway, according to her, 'Only one in every generation of werewolves holds this gift but, it skips one generation. Whoever holds the certain gift must phase.'

So who inherited the gift when she died? Oh yes. I did. Which makes my purpose in the world more confusing. Am I supposed to be a vampire? Or a werewolf? Or a vampwolf? Or a werepire? I can't even figure it out myself. All I know is that I'm supposed to do something that will remain in the tribe for generations. And that's what I'm trying to figure out.

Enough introduction. Back to the day when I met the other vampires. It was another normal day at school during my freshman year. I hung out with my bestfriend, Heather in the cafeteria to have another normal meal at lunch when that smell hit me.

That same smell that has been bothering me since I arrived at school that morning. The smell was indescribable. It was sweet. Very sweet that it hurt my nose. But it wasn't that strong yet. Not until the cafeteria doors opened, with the wind effect and all, when the smell became very strong. I felt dizzy. I have never encountered anything like it.

I turned around to see what it was. And that's when I saw them. The others.

_AN: Soo? What do you think? Tell me anything okay. So that I'll know if I will continue it or not. Thaaaaaanks. :D_


	2. Authot's Note

Wow. Someone (or two) actually reviewed. But unfortunately, I forgot the storyline already. But I'm trying to remember it. I might continue writing if more people will review. :D Thanks, though. I appreciate your reviews.


End file.
